But, you love each other!
by ErisAndTheWhale
Summary: Poor Zero and Kaname are in for a surprise when newly amnesiac Yuuki wakes up and seems to have gotten her memory and fictitious ideas mixed up. Neither wants to break the poor girl's heart. What to do until she gets better? (anticipated KxZ,OOC crazy fangirl yuuki)


::::::

**AyaSchroider** bugged me to write a KxZ amnesia fic. I wanted to, but the ideas of either Zero or Kaname having amnesia have been exhausted. So I hope you don't strangle me Aya xD. It _has_ **KxZ** and _still _has **amnesia**, right?

..._right_?

Don't killmeAyaILoveYouDon'tYouKnow!?Dx

**But, you love each other!**

Poor Zero and Kaname are in for a surprise when newly amnesiac Yuuki wakes up and seems to have gotten her memory and fictitious ideas mixed up. Neither wants to break the poor girl's heart. What to do until she gets better? (anticipated KxZ, OOC crazy fangirl yuuki)

This is just for the lolz, okay people? xD

:::::

"What are you doing?"

The soft-curled brunette peeked at her best friend's desk. The petite girl was currently concentrated on sketching figures on an empty page of her sketch pad, despite the fact that that their professor was currently discussing a pretty intense topic in math.

Aware now that she had an audience, she immediately put her palms over her work, and sported on a light blush of embarrassment.

"I'm just drawing figures." She mumbled, before turning her attention to the board to see it already filled with indecipherable equations. Feeling quite lost, she started fidgeting on the pages of her art book.

"May I take a look?" Yori asked politely.

Yuuki had to do discrete turns to see if everybody was too busy to pay any attention to them both. Deeming it safe, she slowly slid the bind of papers to Yori's side.

"_Oh_." The bob-haired teenager was surprised. "This is quite good, Yuuki-chan. I had no idea you had such a skill." She commented as her eyes trailed on the grainy lines curving and overlapping; forming a rough image of two figures holding onto each other in a tight embrace.

"They're lovers!" Yuuki whispered in delight, eyes glazing with enthusiasm as she was already hyped up by her best friend's compliment.

"_Star-crossed lovers_, to be exact." The dark-haired teen added in a serious tone.

"Ah." The other teen crooked her head a bit in order to examine the drawings further. Noticing something off, her mouth began to purse.

"A little problem, though. Both of the outlines are **_masculine_**, you should—"

The paper was immediately snatched away, and Yuuki tucked it protectively into her satchel bag.

"Then I'm doing it right." She proudly commented, before giving the nonplussed Yori a secretive wink.

:::::::

'_Finished!' _Yuuki squealed inside and began rolling on the covers of her bed. The excitement was just too difficult to contain. Her face glowed only further as she picked up her artwork once again to marvel at it.

The paper painted neatly with light watercolour was still air-drying. But the figures on the page now clearly represented who they were supposed to be.

_Kaname was tightly embracing Zero...This was one of their secret nightly trysts, and though only a day has passed-it seems like __**ages**__ and __**ages**__ ago that they held each other in their arms! Oh, forbidden vampire love, how sweet you are!_

The short-haired brunette began shrieking in excitement at how her imagination played out in her head. She held her masterpiece tightly, as she started bouncing up and down, causing a vibration on the walls of the second floor.

An incessant knocking began in just a few minutes, causing Yuuki to pause, and then deciding to quickly rush and hide the piece of paper under her mattress.

But before she could approach the door, it was flung open, revealing an anxious Zero. He was gripping the handle a little too tightly with the house keys in between his fingers.

Seeing the brunette just sitting there quite safe and sound; looking back at him with wide innocent eyes caused his eye to twitch.

"God damn it, Yuuki! When you start screaming over something, try not to make yourself sound like you're under attack!"

The petite girl only shrugged her shoulders before she stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"Forget what I do during my spare time! Where were_ you_? I had to deal with the day class girls alone during the changeover, and you know how no one listens to me." She pouted sadly at her lack of influence as a prefect.

"I had _business_ to attend to. Even the Chairman knows about it." He retorted. "And nobody listens to you cause no one can see you from _their_ height."

This earned him a powerful kick on the leg, causing him to wince.

"_Hmph_. Excuses, excuses. It was a good thing Kaname-sempai was there. He politely asked the girls to quiet down. And guess what, Zero? They did! And then, they just parted and formed two straight lines. Isn't he amazing?" She clasped her hands together in an act of adoration.

Zero couldn't help but frown.

"Were you squealing like a pig because you were reminiscing about that leech?" He asked in a strict, admonishing manner.

"_No!_" Yuuki gasped out immediately.

"Were you _at least _thinking about anything connected to him?" Zero followed up, not convinced with his prefect partner's first response.

Yuuki wanted to repeat another loud, resounding no, but pink had already painted her cheeks, and she knew it was already obvious. She had been thinking about Kaname, but she had also been thinking about this guy in front of her, too.

And _oh_, how deliciously both men were pressed against each other; _longing_,_ feeling_, _loving, _and so much more! Even without a mirror, Yuuki could tell that her eyes were now sparkling with millions and millions of tiny, shiny stars just from the pleasurable thought.

"Your face speaks for yourself." Zero stayed silent for a long period, before moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

_'Oh, no! Is he sitting on my beloved art of pure, but forbidden love!?' _Yuuki's eyes widened in alarm; just imagining the new state of her poor sheet of paper, all crumpled and defenseless from Zero's weight.

"Yuuki, I've been warning you, time and time again." His face was grim, and his sharp lilac eyes were fixated on her as he was trying to make his point. "He's a_ vampire_. A **_pureblood _**_vampire_. No good can come out it, and you know it, don't you?"

Her eyebrows creased intensely, and Zero couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her crush on that bloodsucker must be immense, being her childhood saviour and all. But the silverette didn't want her to be hurt just because of it. He stood up and slowly walked out of her room, hoping that she would finally think about it and realize how hopeless such a thing is.

As soon as her door shut close, Yuuki dove and flung the mattress away; sighing in relief that her art was still smooth and pristine. She cradled it lovingly in her arms.

But her thoughts strayed to what her adoptive brother said.

_No good can come out of it._

A deep frown formed on her face. No good? How can that be? Kaname is a good man. And though he was born with such limitless power and sovereignty over the rest of his kind, he showed how much he cared for humans; how much he wanted the peace treaty between both races to work.

And Kaname has never been at a loss for restraint when it comes to blood. _He saved her, didn't he? _He's that good of a man.

And for sure, the lucky one to receive his love would be forever happy.

Bounding towards her closet, she threw both doors open and parted the set of clothes neatly arranged before her. She sighed dreamily.

Behind them were tons of pages, filled with drawings of her two most favourite people in the world. Along with them were notebooks written with imaginative stories about a fictional romance between the two. She flipped the pages, scanning through the short stories once in a while.

She didn't know how this obsession had grown into such an alarming state. All she knew was, one moment, it all clicked. Kaname and Zero were meant for each other. _No matter_ how many **obstacles** there were to it.

Zero would be tons and tons happier if someone like Kaname was there to assure him and love him.

And with Zero, Kaname wouldn't feel like he was disconnected by being treated so ceremoniously. 'Zero's good at that thing.'

_'Or just bad at respecting people.' _Yuuki debated with herself.

_'And besides all that, forbidden romance is so much fun to fantasize about_. 'She grinned madly.

After tenderly adding her newest addition to her collection, she put everything back into place and shut the doors to her imaginative world.

If only there was some way she could help to make it into reality. It was such an impossible wish, but she was willing to _sacrifice_ for it.

_Anything for the two dearest to her._

_::::::_

"Aidou-sempai, classes are still going on. You aren't allowed to roam without permission and a guardian for an escort." Yuuki raised her head to give herself authority by extending her height just a little. Not that it helped though.

"You can be our escort then, Yuuki-chan." The ice-wielder smiled as he tugged his very reluctant cousin forward for Yuuki to see.

The short brunette wavered a bit at the sight of two vampires alone for her to reprimand. Zero was again, missing in action, and she wanted to shred him to pieces for doing it again to her.

_'He better have a good excuse, like a midnight rendezvous with Kaname_—_oops_. Not the time to space out and lower my defenses.' Yuuki gripped artemis tightly in her right hand.

"Rules are rules, sempai. Get back to class or indefinitely there will be trouble for both of you." No sooner did she speak, did the bright-eyed blonde jump up to a highly situated branch.

"I only want to have a look around!" he playfully bellowed from above.

"Aidou-Sempai! Come down this instant!" she shouted. She turned to the other idle vampire for help, but Akatsuki Kain only shrugged his shoulders before following after his cousin.

"Urgh, when I get my hands on you both! And Zero's going to pay too!" Gathering her strength, she scaled the tree trunk, trying to reach both vampires.

But as she reached midway, the small branch she supported one foot on gave way.

"Oi!" Aido yelled in alarm. "Just get down already! We're going back, _jeez_!"

But not a moment after he said this did the young brunette completely lose hold; causing her to slip and fall to the rough ground way below her.

::::::

A/N: Creepy as she may be, the Yuuki in this fic is terribly like me. :C I have a secret Kaze shrine too, filled with my drawings and fics. (It's in a dusty box under my bed, with a mouldy granny cloth on top of my kaze items just in case someone opens it D:)

Oh, and this story just has less than five chapters. Maybe three if I'm lazy. X_X


End file.
